The present invention relates to a security and alarm systems and more particularly to security systems for cash registers.
In the field of protective equipment for cash registers, cash drawers, and the like, it has been the general practice to employ combinations of alarm switches such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,276,632, granted to F. C. W. Stelter, et al., to operate an alarm circuit when a drawer of the cash register is opened without the pressing of a selected key on the cash register. Another form of robbery alarm system which has been proposed is an electrical alarm system wherein an electrical circuit has a pair of fixed contacts which are connected by a conductive wrapper about a stack of currency. When the stack is removed from the contacts, a holding circuit is broken and an alarm device activated. Although such devices have served the purpose, they have not proven entirely satisfactory under all conditions of service for the reason that although an alarm is activated when the drawer is not properly operated or the stack of currency is removed, the cash contents of the drawer nevertheless are exposed and subject to possible loss before a response to the alarm is initiated.
Those concerned with the development of cash registers have long recognized the need for a cash register which would not release or expose the cash contents thereof under an attempted robbery or alarm condition but would eject only a false drawer instead. The present invention fulfills this need.
One of the most critical problems confronting designers of cash register alarm systems has been the lack of capability of the system to aid in the identification, apprehension and capture of the violator of the security system. This problem is overcome by the present invention.
A further problem of alarm systems installed in business establishments to alert law enforcement groups that a robbery is taking place is the need for a local non-audible alarm which alerts patrolling law enforcers but not the criminal. The present invention overcomes this problem.